


Partners in Crime

by eerieEllyllon



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: cute little kids acting all serious about a secret mission, look guys i managed to write something cute instead of angsty or morbid for once haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerieEllyllon/pseuds/eerieEllyllon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I shared a thing on tumblr with a list of AUs, and someone asked for 11.) Partners in Crime, and for it to be Kagepro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Crime

"Alright, No. 2, you’re going to go keep Guard A busy, alright? Completely distracted so she doesn’t suspect a thing, no matter what it takes!"

"Uh, got it!"

"No. 1, you’re gonna keep an eye out for Guard B. Give us the signal if he’s coming, but don’t let me see you!"

"Okay, got it."

"No. 3?"

"Yes?"

"You’re coming with me to go grab the goods."

"Got it!"

\- - - - - - - -

Seto, or No. 2 as they called him for secret missions, was the first person to head out. The others wouldn’t be able to get very far unless he took care of the first guard. 

He found her easily. As expected, she was at the scene of the soon to be crime. Now all he had to do was get her away from the scene.

That was a little easier said than done. How exactly was he supposed to get her to go away, and then keep her busy long enough for his team mates to get in and out of the area.

The woman looked up, spotting the boy. His presence known, he had to act now or she’d get suspicious.

"Could you help me with something?"

\- - - - - - - -

Next to go was Kido, or No. 1 as they called her for secret missions, and she knew where Guard B would likely be. As silently as she could possibly be, the girl sneaked down the empty halls, where nobody was there to be seen. Her goal was to reach a certain door, where the guard was usually found.

When she reached her location, she didn’t open the door. If they saw the door open, then their plan was lost, so instead she pressed an ear to the door. From inside the room, she head some shuffling around, indicating her target was there. Give a soft sigh of relief, that her own part was going just as they planned.

She sat down, leaning her back against the wall across from the door. From there, she just willed herself to become invisible.

Not being seen was her specialty. 

\- - - - - - - -

A few minutes passed, while No.3 and No. 0 hung back. They needed to give the others a moment so they could get in position, thus providing them with the best possible conditions for their mission. So far, so good. Their were no signs that the other two had failed in their tasks, so it was time for the most important part of the whole event: The robbery itself.

Slowly, and quietly, Kano (No. 3 when conducting missions) and Ayano (No. 0), started walking ever so lightly to the scene. Each step brought a brief sense of nervousness, but determination compelled them to continue forward.

When they reached their destination, nobody was in sight. No. 2 must have been successful in drawing Guard A away, but he’d only be able to hold her back for so long. They had to work quickly. 

First they needed to locate the item, but that didn’t take long. However, it placed up high, just out of reach.

The two glanced at each other, and Ayano nodded, this was something she could handle. The girl knelt down a bit, her back to her partner in crime. Understanding what she was doing, he hesitantly took a seat on her shoulders.

Kano was a little bit heavier than she planned on, but she bit her lip and stood up anyway. She wobbled for a second, prompting the boy to grab at her hair in an attempt to keep from falling off, but she managed to balance herself once more.

"…Sorry." Kano muttered softly, adjusting his hands so they weren’t pulling her hair.

"It’s okay, it’s my fault for nearly falling backwards," She said softly, relieved that her hair had been released. "Do you think you can reach the target now?"

"Yeah, I think so. Move a little closer."

"Okay, but don’t hold on too tight."

\- - - - - - - -

"…And that’s the last step, your picture should be complete."

"Mine doesn’t look anything like yours, though." Seto smiled weakly, running a hand through his hair. "Can you show me one more time?"

"I already showed you several times," Guard A laughed, pulling herself to her feet. "You just need to practice now."

"Wait, don’t go yet!" He said suddenly.

"What is it?"

"You only told me how to draw the deer! What about the trees and grass and flowers?" He started sputtering, trying to buy a little more time. "Show me how to do those too!"

"I can’t right now," The woman smiled kindly. "I have things I need to do today, so I’ll show you later."

"W-well, I can help you do those things! So show me right now!"

"You’re really sweet, but I should go do it myself. I’ll ask you if I need any help though!"

He wished he could’ve made her stay longer, but he could only hope he gave his team enough time.

\- - - - - - - -

What were the odds he was going to come out before the mission was completed. He never left that room around this time of day. What was he working on anyway? That’s a mystery.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when the door opened, revealing Guard B himself. What was he doing out here? Kido didn’t plan on this at all.

In any case, she had to give the others a signal, without getting caught.

The guard was walking slowly, casually, so she might have a shot at passing him by. She stood up, clenched her fists, and started to move toward him, past him. Kido just had to get ahead of him and give the signal, before its too late. Easy.

"Is someone there?"

She froze where she stood. She was still invisible, right? Her face turned to look at his, and he was staring right at her. This was it, mission over, she got caught.

No, wait, he wasn’t looking at her. He was looking through her. The guard shrugged, beginning to move again. “Could’ve sworn I heard footsteps.”

With that, minding her feet a little more carefully this time, the girl took off.

\- - - - - - - -

"Do you have it yet?"

"Almost!"

"Hurry, I can’t hold you up much longer!"

"Hey, I think I got it, put me down so we can get out of here!"

The girl knelt down as slowly as she could, which wasn’t all that slow at all, and Kano quietly hopped off. Around that time, the two others ran into the kitchen, both of them warning that the guards were on the move. 

"You know what that means, guys?" Ayano said, looking at the three, "We’ve gotta clear the scene as quickly as possible. Move move move!"

\- - - - - - - -

"That went pretty well, I’m glad we didn’t run into Mom or Dad," Ayano smiled, dividing up the goods they stole. 

"Me and Ayano did most the work though," Kano remarked, moving to grab an extra cookie for himself.

"Did not!" Seto frowned, snatching the cookie from his hands. "Distracting Mom wasn’t easy! I had to ask her to draw a deer over and over again."

"You would’ve asked her to draw a deer anyway," Kido said, taking the cookie off his hands, "Besides, she wasn’t heading to the kitchen right away, she went to the laundry room. Trying to stay invisible so Dad didn’t see me was way harder."

"He was just going to the bathroom, and he went straight back to his lab from there."

"Guys, guys!" Ayano laughed, catching the cookie in question. "This was a team effort, so you’re all getting the same number of cookies."

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite an AU, but at least I was able to write something today. Somedays I just stare at a blank page and never actually start typing.


End file.
